Healing Hogwarts, Healing Me
by Wayward Fool
Summary: Harry has just battled Voldemort on the Hogwarts grounds and won, but he is paying a heavy price. As he lay surrounded by friends dying, with no Healer in sight, an unlikely voice asks him for help...


"_He should be dead."_

"_Shh! Don't say that, he'll... he'll make it..."_

"_...can't believe he did it... those spells! And the way he moved..."_

"_I didn't even know there were spells that could _do_ that to a person..."_

"_...he looks terrible..."_

"_Oh no! His breathing's almost stopped..."_

"_Why hasn't someone gotten Pomfrey yet!?"_

"_She's busy getting the last patients out of the rubble..."_

"_Too busy for _Harry!?_"_

The pain was intense. The conversations around him just flowed in his ears and out again, he knew he was in bad shape, and that no one could help him. He had no family. Well, no that was hardly true. He had Hermione and the Weasley's but they weren't _his_. Nobody was on just _his_ side. Sirius had been his someone. Remus had been his someone. For a time, he'd thought Dumbledore had been his. And now the three were gone...

"_Oh he's losing so much blood, can't we just... stop it? Cover the wounds or something?"_

"_Hermione, we might as well cover his whole damn body! Is there even a patch of skin not..."_

"_**Harry."**_

He jolted and immediately cried out in pain. The conversations around him stopped as they all stared in horror at the sound. He hadn't cried out for a long time, they had thought him unconscious.

Who had called him like that? The voice had been so female, so beautiful and it felt like... home. Full of power and very protective.

"_What happened?"_

"_Why did he cry out like that?"_

"_Is he dead?"_

"_He moved. I know he moved!"_

"_**Harry. I need you."**_

Again he jumped and cried out. The voice was so beautiful he felt tears escaping his eyes. He tried to work his mouth but all he could manage was a faint "Who...?"

"_What?"_

"_Who does he want?"_

"Harry! Harry it's us! It's Hermione and Ron and Mrs Weasley and Fred and George and-"

"_He doesn't need to be told who we all are you ignorant-"_

"_Severus shut the hell up!"_

"_No I most certainly will-"_

"_**Harry, do you know who I am?"**_

Images flitted hazily through his mind. A corridor. The Transfiguration classroom. A broom closet. Myrtle's loo. Gryffindor Tower, the Great Hall, the Astronomy tower, the Room of Requirement, the Kitchens, the Library...

"H-Hog...warts?"

"Harry dear, the castle's destroyed, you know that. We got everyone out its okay, no need to worry-"

"_**Yes Harry. I need you to help me get back together."**_

"H-ow?"

"_How? He wants to know how we got them all out?"_

"_Why is he asking us this now!? He's dyin-"_

"_Shh! Don't let him hear you!"_

"_**You are the only one strong enough dear. I know you are on deaths door, but you have more magic, more heart, more loving for me than any other person alive. I know you can help me, and I can help you. I can heal you Harry. The Founders left a large part of their magic with me, and Helga felt it necessary to leave a large source of healing within me. Rowena foresaw I'd need it and I have used only little since that time. Help me Harry and I can help you."**_

"Ho-w? C-can't sta-nd... let-lone help y-ou..."

The voices around him intensified, all sounding confused and not a little worried. Molly Weasley was bawling her eyes out and a crowd had gathered behind those who knew him best, the whole of Hogwarts was outside on the scorched lawn, watching what they knew had to be the final breaths of their Saviour. Aurors stood around the Death Eaters, gradually Port-Keying them all out, whilst yet more stood in the crowd. Many were in shock. They had just witnessed the biggest and most horrifying Duel in their lifetimes and now it was over. The Light had won, but had Harry?

"_Is he speaking to someone?"_

"_Who wants him to help them?"_

"_Oh Harry it's over, you can rest, don't worry-"_

"_**As we link together, my knowledge will flow to you and you will work the magic to build me again, and with my knowledge I will give you magic and healing. All you need to do is stand in the **_

_**remains of the Entrance Hall. I cannot help you until then, and nobody can follow you inside. Please, I need you. You are like my child and I need your help. I will forever be your home."**_

Hogwarts had always been his home. As soon as he'd first seen it, he knew it was special, that it was his safe haven, his home. He had felt the magic in the building, the walls hummed with it. He had always known Hogwarts had a personality, that it was alive. And She was begging him for help. He had to give it, after all this place had done for him.

Moaning, he lifted a hand, to the shocked gasps of the people around him, who were all frantically calling for a Healer. He slowly, agonisingly sat up and opened his eyes for the first time since the battle finished, and saw his family staring back at him, disbelief and pain etched in their faces.

"Harry! You need to rest; we need to get you a Healer..." Ginny looked absolutely terrified, but none dared touch him.

Taking many long minutes, he turned – causing his back to flare in white hot pain – and agonisingly stood on his feet. A few tried to rush toward him, but he held up his hand again, stopping them.

"D-Don't follow me, p-please." Protests began around him as he slowly, step by step, shuffled up to the ruins of Hogwarts.

"Harry! Why aren't you resting, you look... Oh Harry! You've lost too much blood! You shouldn't even be _alive..."_

"I have to help Her..." New strength began coursing its way through him every step he took, and his pace slowly but surely quickened. The grounds were full of people staring and whispering, shocked that this eighteen-year-old boy – man – was still able to move, and speculating on what he was doing.

He left his family behind, and his friends and his accursed admirers, finally finding himself inside the Entrance Hall.

"**Thank you Harry."** Her voice echoed across the Hall (which had no roof, the floors above this part of the castle having been blown apart in the attack) and across the grounds, startling all who stood and made more than half step back in wonder.

"Let us b-begin." Slowly at first a tingling gathered around his hands – he did not have his wand; it had exploded in his Duel – which then promptly rushed up the length of his arms and spread like a fire, covering his body in comforting warmth. He could hear Hogwarts humming soothingly, and suddenly images of the Founders raising Hogwarts stone by stone came to his mind, but Hogwarts' voice filled his mind, telling him how to move his hands, and his body, and that he had to move from the Hall through the corridors and then eventually travel the outside of the castle.

Harry soon became immersed in a stream of gold and silver magic, sparkling white lights winking at him as he followed the pull of Hogwarts' magic. At first, he was slow, his injuries burning and pulling, but soon he became faster in his motions, cuts healed and became scars, bruises faded and he didn't feel as light-headed.

And soon enough, he was all but dancing, spinning to Her humming and his fingers flickered with the same sparkling light, until he had reached the Seventh Floor and had seen more of Hogwarts than he could imagine. He had no idea how long it had taken, he could guess it had been at least three hours, and he finally began his descent, noting that not only did the walls look spotless but all the portraits and armours which had been destroyed looked new, the paintings stared at him from their freshly-painted frames in absolute awe.

When he burst from the newly repaired doors the conversations of all on the fields stopped. Everyone had seen the castle slowly rebuilt itself; many more people had arrived to watch the event, being summoned through the Floo network of Hogsmeade and by fast owls sent as soon as Harry had defeated Voldemort.

All watched him in fascination as he danced his way to the left, the magic thick and clearly visible about his body, the new scars and healed appearance causing many to cry out in shock.

He hadn't realised it, but he had started singing, and his voice was not at all human, but sounded to many like a Phoenix song, full of light and hope and mirth. His eyes were blazing orbs of emerald, dancing with a twinkle reminiscent of Albus Dumbledore.

It took him another twenty minutes to dance around the castle before he came to a stop at the stone steps once more and turned on the spot singing brightly with tears coursing down his eyes.

"_**I'm your family Harry. I am your home." **_The words cascaded through his mind, before continuing out loud for all to hear.

"**Thank you Harry. I am grateful and have healed you as you have healed me. Don't be a stranger..."**

And then the magic slowly dissipated around him, and he hummed his tune still, closing his eyes and smiling happily.

All was silent. The Wizarding population was in awe. And then their Saviour turned and smiled brightly, before walking calmly up to his closest companions and waving nervously.

"Err, I'm back?"

-- x-- x-- x-- x-- x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x

A/N: Well, that was completely different from my other fics! It just would not go away; I couldn't stop it entering my mind. This is, of course AU, but I enjoyed writing it anyway!

As always, reviews are much appreciated, I may be coerced to writing another chapter, if anyone wants one. I have a few ideas for it. An Epilogue, of sorts. I won't bother if it doesn't interest anyone however .


End file.
